Stephanie The Boss Lady
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Stephanie has been in charge of RangeMan for 4 years only to find out Ranger is alive not sure which side he is now on.


STEPHANIE: THE BOSS LADY

By: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

STEPHANIE'S POV:

Today is a sad day for me. It has been four years to the day when Ranger failed to arrive for his check-in from his last mission. His company is still growing but it feels empty without Ranger in it.

The company has grown so much that we now have 60 men working for me to keep this place up to Ranger's standards.

I am taking my shower with Ranger's Bulgari. The smell brings out the tears. "I miss you, Ranger. Why did you leave me?"

Stephanie sat on the shelf in the shower and cried until there was not more tears left to shed. She finally dressed for her gym workout. I went and started my routine and before she knew it Manny joined her. He started on the treadmill next to her.

Manny kept watching me closely. I finished my routine and did my cool down stretches. Manny turned off his machine. He walked over to me and sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Wifey, you have been crying." "Yeah." "Why?" "Manny, it is four years to the day since we lost track of Ranger." "Wifey, I am so sorry. I didn't realize that but I could tell you were beating yourself up about something."

MANNY'S POV:

I didn't realize that it was that it has been four years since Ranger left. I am so used to watching Steph's every body language move. Yes, there has always been the "Wifey and Hubby" joke between us and we have used it as cover in the past. But no one knows I have been in love with her for six years now. I fell for her the moment I saw those gorgeous eyes. Of all the men I think I only have two competitors, Bobby and Lester. Wifey, is too smart to fall for Lester's playboy attitude. She needs a man's emotional support but Lester is too busy trying to get laid to be a good partner for Wifey." Trouble is we may have to wait another three years before Ranger can be declared dead. Wifey, has not had a man love her since Ranger left. Someday maybe she will remember me."

STEPHANIE'S POV:

I need to get back to work. I hug Manny and thank him for his support. I just had thought that has me scared silly! What if Ranger is alive? What if he planned on using this to cover his disappearance? That sounds crazy even to my own mind. Why would he do that? Is he underground hunting someone? Why today of all days did my mind conjure up this off-the-wall idea. I need to run some searches. I need to talk to Tank.

TANK'S POV:

Stephanie's grief has gotten too much for her. She came at me with the idea that Ranger is alive and planned his own disappearance. She has asked for the whole day off to run some searches. This girl is crazy! I tell you she is off the deep end crazy!

MANNY'S POV:

The rumor is Stephanie is off the deep end. Something tells me she is on to something and is very sane! Maybe she will talk to me. I knock on her door and she tells me to enter. I find her in her apartment office. I find her at her computer. "Wifey, are you alright?" "Yes, I am, Hubby." "It is 1 P.M. Have you eaten?" "No, I am too busy." "Let me fix you something to eat." "I am not hungry, Hubby." "Wifey, I fix you a tuna sandwich and you can eat when you are ready." "Thanks, Hubby." She never took her eyes off her computer." I was in the kitchen when she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I FOUND HIM!" I knew immediately she was talking about Ranger. "Wifey, where is he?" "He is in jail for running a grow production project in Brazil." "What are you going to do?"

STEPHANIE'S POV:

"Tank my apartment office NOW! Bring the Core Team!" When everyone was accounted for. She handed us copies of her searches. The highlighted efforts showed where Ranger's false identity of Marco Pravado was listened as a prisoner in a jail in Brazil and had been for 4 years. He was arrested for running a grow production and for possession he has 4 years left to serve. That would put him past the time statute for declaring him dead. But how can you declare someone dead if there is proof he is alive?

Tank, get the lawyer here, NOW!

TANK'S POV:

That girl's spidey senses scares the crap out of me! What if he is alive? I do contact the lawyer and tell him him what is going on. He is in shock as we are. He suggested I contact the General. I do but he doesn't believe me. He was not sent to Brazil. But he is willing to check things out. General can get prison records easier than we can. Man, how can this be? Ranger either is deep undercover or he has went to the dark side. That man will be scary as hell on the darker side! I don't think any of us could handle fighting against him.

MANNY'S POV:

Guess my chance at getting Stephanie has run into a major flaw. I take Wifey her sandwich and watch as she eats like she is starved. I thought I could win her over but not if she is still in love with Ranger. She found him but with him on the wrong side of the law how is she really feeling? I can't walk away even if she goes back to him.

STEPHANIE'S POV:

The General has proof that Ranger did this on his own. He is not undercover. Why would he do this? Tank ask the General if I can revive the Michelle Pravado identity and talk to him as his wife? Tank hit the ceiling! It is too dangerous he yells at me. But I need to see Ranger. It took some doing but I leave tonight to go to Brazil and Tank will be my bodyguard.

RANGER'S POV:

My guard told me I would have a visit from my wife. Since I didn't have one there is only one person who could have found me, Stephanie Plum. Maybe I can convince her to stay on my side.

STEPHANIE'S POV:

"Marco, how are you Darling?" I asked Ranger in front of the guard. "I am well, Michelle. How are you?" "Why did I have to be told about this from the grapevine?" "I didn't figure you would talk to me after what I did." "I shouldn't be but you are still my husband. Which side are you on?" "My own." "Will you be coming home when you are done?" "I have no intention of it. Unless you will be there." "I will be doing MY job." "Are you behaving?" "You have no right to demand an answer." "Then listen to me carefully. Either behave or watch your back." "Marco, you have always trusted me why doubt me now?" "Because traitors exist on both sides." "Take care of yourself, Marco." "You are still my wife. Stay that way." Then I left. I am more confused than before. Is he or isn't he on the right side? Tank removed the recorder hidden in my earrings.

HECTORS POV:

I put the recording through the stress relater. Ranger is telling the truth about whose side he is on but still leaves it open if it the right side or not. But the statement of "Traitors on both sides" is false. So Ranger is deep undercover. He is in love with Stephanie because the statement "Stay that way." Shows stress. Stephanie breaks down when I tell her. The Man of Mystery is still being cryptic.

MANNY'S POV:

Wifey, is back home but she is so unhappy. Something is wrong. Not sure if it her or Ranger who is the problem. She isn't talking! That scares me to no end. Not sure what to do next. All I want to do is to hold her but she won't let me close enough. Is it me? Did I do something wrong? How can I apologize if I don't know what I said wrong?"

The day proceeds with the usual routine. There is a morning meeting with assignments handed out and the goals established. Each team is assigned skips to bring in and all the research is given to them. The meeting was dismissed. I (Manny) walked up to the Boss Lady. She looked at me. "What do you want, Manny?" "Are you mad at me?" She looked into my eyes and I realized she was hurt. "No, Manny, my attitude has nothing to do with you. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Give me ten minutes and meet me in my office." "OK, Wifey." I turned and left the room. At least I realize I am not the problem.

STEPHANIE'S POV:

I need to tell the men what is going on but how when I am not sure. But they need to know Ranger is alive. Just not sure which side he is on. Hell, I don't even know I still love him. How could he leave me here and never so much as a letter to let me know? I am not sure I ever knew the true Ranger!

TANK'S POV:

I am having as much trouble as Stephanie is having with Ranger being alive. Why no contact with any one? Why not get word to the General? Did he chose their side? But the betrayal of everything he held dear makes no sense. I take a big deep breath and then pick up the phone.

"Hello." "Marisol, this is Tank." "Have you heard anything about Ricardo?" "Yes, Marisol. He is alive." I hear a commotion and then I hear Ricardo, Sr. pick up the phone. "Who is this?" "Ricardo, it is Tank." "What did you tell my wife? She fainted." "Sir, I told her Ricardo is alive." "Where is he!" "He is in a Brazil jail for running a growing farm and for possession." Ricardo, Sr. sat down hard. "Is he alright?" "Physically, yes sir. But we have reason to believe he has went to the dark side." "How dare you say that!" "They recording that was made leaves it as a possibility."

"You will never make me believe it." "I am still struggling with that myself." "How is Stephanie?" "In shock, sir. I am worried about her. She has to handle all the offices and if Ricardo is alive I am not sure where this leaves all of the RangeMan's offices." "Gosh, darn it! This is going to be a legal nightmare. How much longer does he have to serve?" "Another four years." "But can she have declared dead now she knows he is not?" "The lawyer is checking it out because we don't know his mental status." "Keep me informed, Tank. I realize it was hard for you to make this call. I am sorry I yelled at you." "Sir, I have done some yelling on my own. Just take care of Marisol." Tank hung up the phone.

MANNY'S POV:

I am on seven watching out for Stephanie. She is going to cry herself to sleep. I call Ella and tell her Stephanie won't be up to eating supper. Ella heard the rumor and I told her yes he was alive but undercover and we don't know which side he is on yet. He still has another four years to serve. Ella is in shock like the rest of us.

THE GENERAL'S POV:

How can I get Carlos out of the jail without blowing his cover. We don't have any prisoners of high enough value to even think of a trade and we can't do a prison break without causing an international incident. I need to get some help to fix this screw up!

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Stephanie picks up her phone and looked at it dumbfounded. It was the Batman theme. She answered it. "Babe?" "Ranger? Where are you?" "I am safely headed out of Brazil." "How?" "There was a local riot and the prison was overrun and I escaped."

"When will you be home?" "I don't know yet. My question is do I have a home to come home to?" "Of course you do!" "Even after I kept this big of a secret?" "I was hurt but not fatally. Hurry home! Can I tell the boys?' "Not yet. Wait until I get back on American soil."

There was a little silence on both ends. "I have missed you Carlos." "OH MY GOD TELL ME THAT AGAIN!" "I have missed you Carlos. I still love you." "Babe, you made the last four years disappear!" "I am scared we will get this close and something will go wrong." "I am counting on nothing NOT to go wrong. I have never stopped loving you, Babe."

"I will demand an in-depth explanation. " "Somethings I still can't tell." "Even with my clearance." "I will tell you as much as I would tell Tank." "That is good enough for me."

"Babe, I am scared we both have changed and you found someone else." "Carlos, I care for plenty of the men but no one has taken your place. I have been celibate."

"Oh, Babe, I didn't mean it that way! I am sorry!" "No, I just wanted you to relax. I am still your wife. But I do have to tell you Manny has been doing all the Hubby duties BUT that one. He has been my partner. And doing family meals." I may have to give him an added bonus for taking sure good care of you."

"Not so fast Mister!" "You don't want him to have a bonus?" "You don't have any rights yet. The company has been turned over to me. I am the Boss Lady." "Hmm, do you require me to say, "Yes, Boss?" "Depends on how of a good boy you are." "Tough Lady Boss are you?" "Honey, I know how to treat rule breakers." "Is that a threat?" "That will be for you to find out when you get home." Ranger laughed out loud.

MANNY'S POV:

Stephanie called me into her office. I felt like my world was out of control but I don't know why?

I knock and enter the office.

"Manny, I know you can keep a secret." "This doesn't sound good, Wifey." "Well, I know you have feelings for me as I was beginning to feel closer to you. But I want to give you a head's up. Ranger is headed for home. But you can't tell absolutely no one. Even Tank doesn't know yet." "Is he alright, Wifey?" "I don't know for sure but it could talk 3 to 4 weeks of DE-briefing before he gets home." "Does that mean I am out of a job?" "No, Hubby, I told Ranger that you did all the Hubby things except I made it clear you were a gentleman." "Is he mad?" "No, he said you deserve a bonus.

"I don't want paid for caring for you." "I will figure out how to get you something special. I am not leaving the building so why don't you take the night off? I promise not to leave my room until you pick me up at breakfast time." "You promise, Wifey." "I promise not to leave this building without you, Hubby." "Good night, Wifey".


End file.
